the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Relationships
Here, many of the relationships throughout the series are explained to those who perhaps aren't certain about the extent. The Dark Prophesy Trilogy Draco and Falin Many have wondered about the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Falin Snape. Draco and Falin had what one might call a Romantic Friendship, a very close but non-sexual relationship between the two friends, often involving a degree of physical closeness beyond that which is common in contemporary English societies, and included for example holding hands, hugging, kissing, and sharing a bed. While it is implied that one or both may have had further feelings for the other, it is uncertain whether or not this is true. Severus and Bellatrix One complicated relationship was that of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black, who appeared to hate each other from one moment to the next, and have sudden strange moments of romantic or otherwise lustful attraction at random times. One might say it is impossible to have three children together and still hold all resentment, which in their case was rather true. Towards the end, Bellatrix was showing signs of perhaps falling for Severus, though any relationship that could have been was cut short by her undying loyalty to Lord Voldemort. Falin and Miriad Falin Snape and Miriad Hensul were perhaps a perfect couple for the first year they were together, however Miriad cheated on Falin many times, which he apparently never noticed. Falin was madly in love with Miriad, and had a devotion to her, which ended up hurting him even more in the bitter end. Their relationship never went beyond hugging and kissing. Jordan and Falin The love-hate relationship between Jordan Stecks and Falin Snape was another complicated matter that started entirely as a dare. Jordan didn't notice his feelings for Falin until after he was dared to seduce the boy. Their relationship led them to go to the together, but never went beyond hugging and kissing, and only lasted a day. Jordan truly had feelings for Falin, though whether the feelings were mutual or not was never fully portrayed, as Falin's sexual orientation was never disclosed. Falin and Susan The heart-breaking romance between Falin Snape and Susan Evers was somewhat hidden from the readers through most of The Boy No One Knew, though was apparently rather strong. Falin and Susan fell in love when they were young, not long after they met. When their parents fell in love, however, they were forced to no longer pursue their attraction for each other. Susan was said to have loved him 'to his dying day'. Koteis and Mirianda Originally, Koteis Maburdan was madly in love with Mirianda Snape, however seemed to grow rather rough and uncaring with her as they grew older. It was assumed that the stress of being in such a committed relationship with a child at such young an age drove him mad. Sayik and Jaybin Sayik Praygun had a crush on Jaybin Maburdan from the start, though he assumed she would never go for someone like him. She, however was the one to start the relationship, boldly asking him to be her boyfriend. Their relationship however was rather awkward for the two, who only shared one kiss before they decided to wait until they were older. Cassius and Lapis Lazuli Cassius Fontayne was pleasantly surprised when Lapis Lazuli Gypsum asked to date him, of which he eagerly agreed. Their relationship was cute and sweet, and he often brought her flowers or walked her to class even when he had to be in another class. The Apocalypse Draco and Harry The relationship between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter changed drastically over the course of thirteen days. They went from sworn enemies to very close, perhaps even intimate friends. After saving Harry numerous times, Harry grew to respect Draco in a way he had never thought possible. Draco and Hermione Hermione Granger's feelings for Draco Malfoy were very muddled, though when Draco and Harry began to grow closer, she felt deep jealousy towards their growing friendship. Category:Relationships Category:The Dark Prophesy Trilogy Category:Evil Little Follower Category:The Boy No One Knew Category:Dark Paradise Category:The Apocalypse